


"Meeting Mycrofts Mummy"

by ragewerthers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meeting parents for the first time, Prompt Fill, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory is finally going to meet Mycrofts parents... but the worry, embarrassment, fear and dread all belong to the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Meeting Mycrofts Mummy"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill from tumblr asking for a mystrade story with Greg meeting Mycrofts parents for the first time.

“Why on earth did I think this was a good idea for you to meet them?”

“If you recall... you didn’t. You’ve been saying it’s a bad idea for about two weeks now and on another tangent... it wasn’t your idea. It was mine.”

“Right..... well.... why on earth did you think this would be a good idea to meet them?!”

Greg gave Mycroft an even stare as the Jaguar continued on its path toward the home of his partners parents. “I thought it would be a good idea to meet the parents of the man I love because they have embarrassing photos and stories that only they can give to me,” he said as deadpan as possible, receiving a scathing look in return. He chuckled at that and moved closer to his cranky government official, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Is it really so much trouble for me to meet your parents?”

Mycroft huffed at the question, crossing his arms over his chest and honestly acting more like a three year old then the head of any sort of government establishment. “Yes,” he said petulantly, causing Greg to roll his eyes with a fond smile. “And I hope you know that you’re forbidden from partaking in any photo album looking or baby stories. Absolutely forbidden. I am the British Government and what I say is law!”

“Sadly I’m the one that is supposed to enforce such laws, but seeing as the British Government is being a cranky bastard I’m not going to heed his laws,” the silver-haired man said with a light smile causing more grumbling from Mycroft. Greg leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before bringing a hand up to tidy his darlings tie. “Everything’s going to be alright, Mycroft. I’m not honestly looking to find embarrassing things to tease you about later. They’ll just be a bonus really. What I’m interested in is getting to know more of the people who raised one of the sweetest and most brilliant men I know.”

Mycroft tried to stay grumpy. Honestly he did. He actually prided himself on how bull headed he could be, but at Gregorys kind words he couldn’t help melting a little in his cold demeanor to look over at the man. “Really?” he asked softly.

Seeing that his partner was slowly warming up to the idea, Greg chuckled and nodded. “Really. It’s not every day I get to learn about Sherlock,” he teased as the car pulled up outside the flat and he stepped out, leaving Mycroft to splutter indignantly behind him.

“You are such an arse, Gregory!” he spat as he climbed out after the man, causing the D.I. to give a soft chuckle.

“And you love it,” he said smugly, closing the door behind Mycroft and kissing the mans cheek. He watched as his sweethearts anger changed into something akin to fear or worry and his own expression softened. Reaching for Mycrofts hand he laced their fingers together and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Come on then, love. Introduce me to two of the most patient people in the world. They’d have to be raising you two,” he teased, bumping his hip against Mycrofts and startling a little smile from the man.

A few hours later found Gregory seated in the parlor of the Holmes house, Mycrofts Mother asking him if he had enough tea and then getting him more and some biscuits as well without even waiting for an answer. Mycrofts Father was sitting in an armchair close to the fire, caught up in a heated discussion with Mycroft about his Mothers behaviour. Greg managed to hide a smile behind his teacup as his Father just gave him a level look and shrugged his shoulder. "And you expect me to... what? Tell her that she shouldn't be hospitable?" he asked calmly which only made Mycroft scowl.

"No! That's not what... I mean...," Mycroft gave up trying to figure out what to say and simply hung his head in defeat. "Can you at least get her to use my full name?"

"Why? I rather like Mikey," Greg said around a bite of some sort of chocolate and caramel biscuit that made his entire being feel warm. This caused something akin to a death glare from his darling and in return he could only smile more. Mycrofts Father seemed to find this all far too amusing and chuckled before hearing his name being called from the kitchen. "Excuse me you two," he said with a soft nod before getting up and heading toward the door.

Mycroft sighed and moved to take a seat next to his partner, his demeanor shifting back from upset to nervous. "So? What do you think?" he asked quietly, picking a bit at the sleeve of his shirt. Greg saw this out of the corner of his eye and after popping the rest of the biscuit in his mouth he reached over to take the mans hand.

"I think... that I've never met nicer people in my life. And this is a surprise considering the children they raised," he teased a bit as Mycroft narrowed his eyes at him. The D.I. chuckled and brushed his thumb over the mans knuckles. "Were you worried that I wouldn't like them? That they wouldn't like me? That your Mother would find out I smoke? Just a heads up on that, I think she could smell the nicotine a mile away because she gave me a small lecture when you went to the loo earlier and the only thing that was missing were pamphlets showing me lung disease," he said with a soft smile.

Hearing that bit of news made Mycroft honestly smile and he chuckled a bit. "Ah yes. I remember those lectures well," he said with a soft smile. His expression turned a bit more timid and he looked over at the man. "I was just worried that... you would be expecting something different or that... they would be embarrassing and you'd just tease the hell out of me."

Greg shook his head at that smiled softly. "First of all... I never try to expect anything from you because you're constantly surprising me. You're parents are no exception to that. You should also know that while I tease you about many things, I would never tease you about something like this. Your parents are sweet people... your sweet... now the only mystery is what the hell happened to Sherlock," he joked, causing Mycroft to laugh softly. The D.I. leaned close and pressed a soft kiss to the mans lips. "Thank you for introducing me to them, My," he said softly, causing a soft blush to appear over Mycrofts cheeks.

"Thank you for telling me it was a good idea," Mycroft murmured back. Their little moment was interrupted by the reappearance of the government officials parents, his Father retaking his seat as his Mother came over and claimed a seat between the two... and she was holding a rather lovely and intriguing looking red photo album.

Mycrofts eyes widened and he looked at Father. "Oh god no...," he breathed as his Mother shushed him and Gregs expression turned to one of barely contained enthusiasm. "I thought your boyfriend would like to see what you were like as a kid," she said with a tone that brooked no argument and Mycroft decided to silently protest by crossing his arms over his chest and slumping down in his seat.

"Now... shall we look at photos? I've got an adorable one here where he discovered an umbrella for the first time. There's actually an adorable story attached to that... you see..."

"For the love of god! Dad! Do something!"

"Shush it, Mikey... I want to hear the story," Gregory said with a Cheshire cat smile as he looked back to Mrs. Holmes. "You were saying?"

"Thank you, Gregory. Honestly... you'd think Mikey would have better manners then this... anyway... it all started on a Tuesday..."


End file.
